


Tense

by Miso



Category: Kidding (TV 2018)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, First Time, Fluff and Smut, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, jeff pickles can be a little a bisexual. as a treat, they do be in love tho!, uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh idk what else to tag this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29671857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miso/pseuds/Miso
Summary: By then, he would surely be too broken and scarred to be worthy of love.But that was before Oscar Valentine asked him out.
Relationships: Jeff Piccirillo/Original Male Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Tense

**Author's Note:**

> whoof okay so uh i may have accidentally special interested another jim carrey work and this time its my city now bc who's even in this fandom besides me and a few of my friends. no one
> 
> a little backstory about jeffs bf oscar: oscar valentine is the owner and head baker of the mixing spoon cafe and bakery, which his apartment is just above in the same building. he's a 6'7" 300 pound teddy bear of a man who can and will beat your ass if youre mean to jeff. he's from minnesota and grew up on the leech lake indian reservation. he's still a member of the leech lake band of ojibwe (he could have also joined the navajo nation since his father was navajo but arizona is really hot and kinda sucks).
> 
> oscar appeared in a previous kidding fic i wrote but his character has changed since then! hes a good dude pls enjoy the fuk

Had Jeff, in November, been told that by February, he would be pressed up against the wall of a comfortingly-decorated apartment above a bakery by an absolute tree of a man, melting into his blueberry pie-flavored kisses and grasping at his hair like he was the only thing anchoring him to the earth itself, he wouldn't have believed it. The first argument he would have had was that he wasn't gay, without giving a second thought to the idea that a man could love another man without being exclusively gay.

The second argument would have been that no one could want him like that, not again, never again. By then, even discounting his advancing age (he would never be convinced that 50 was the new 30), he would surely be too broken and scarred to be worthy of love, much less sexual touch, from anyone.

But that was before Oscar Valentine asked him out. That was before he took him to the nicest restaurant in Columbus, laughed at all of his jokes (and, oh god, that adorable little snort he did when he laughed sometimes), gave him the warmest, softest bear hug he had ever received, and told him to call him. That was before Jeff worked up the courage to do so, to call The Mixing Spoon and ask for the owner, before he felt his heart absolutely swell in a way it hadn't since he met Jill when Oscar answered with nothing more than "speaking," before he nervously and gently proposed that they go out again.

That was before the horror movie Oscar dragged him to where he spent most of it hiding in the baker's broad shoulder, peering at the screen with one eye while Oscar watched engrossed, and the light shone off his glasses as he grinned with utter glee as the killer chased the final girl through the halls of her high school, his strong profile outlined in a way that made him look like he belonged in a museum.

And now, in February, two months into officially being in a relationship with a man for the first time in his life, Jeff Piccirillo was the happiest he'd been in a very long time. Broad hands stroked down his back, skilled baker's fingers working the knots in his shoulders for a moment, and Jeff let out a weak, shaky sigh and had to concentrate to keep his knees from buckling. "You're so tense," Oscar whispered in that deep, rumbling voice of his, the icing on the cake. He reminded Jeff of a teddy bear; huge, warm, soft, and always there when he needed him, for a hug or a listening ear, with a smile and kind eyes.

"I'm always tense," Jeff managed, licking his lips and pressing his forehead into Oscar's shoulder blade.

"Are you nervous?"

"... A little," Jeff admitted, biting his lip. "I've never... not with another man, anyway."

The fond noise Oscar let out spoke volumes. "Mm. It's alright. I've got you. You like the top or the bottom?"

"... Huh?"

"That confused noise is adorable." Oscar smiled and pulled back from their embrace, his hands on Jeff's shoulders still. "You want to fuck or be fucked, is what I'm asking." The coarse language made Jeff wince reflexively, and Oscar chuckled. "Sorry, sorry. Couldn't think of a better way to ask it without killing the mood."

"I... I don't know. What's better for you?" Jeff pointedly avoided eye contact with Oscar, choosing to focus on the lapis lazuli pendant he wore 24/7. "Whatever's easier for you."

"Jeff, I want you to enjoy this, too." Oscar gently put a hand against Jeff's cheek, tilting his head up to look at him. "Tell you what. I usually top. We can start with me on top and if you don't like it we can switch. Or stop. Whichever you'd rather. Okay?"

"... Okay." With that, Jeff was scooped up with surprisingly little effort (Oscar's overweight exterior hid a surprising amount of strength, he'd discovered) and carried bridal-style into Oscar's bedroom, something he couldn't help but giggle at. "I feel kinda silly when you do that."

"Aw. But it's fun. And shouldn't the knight in shining armor carry his maiden fair across the threshold before he pops her cherry?"

"I'm not a maiden fair, Oscar."

"You could be." The baker pressed a gentle kiss to Jeff's forehead and lay him down on the mattress, then moved to straddle his hips. "If I'm too heavy just tell me. I won't be upset, promise. I don't wanna squish you."

His big hands stroked up Jeff's belly and chest, pausing to unbutton his shirt with knowledgeable movements, deft fingers that didn't shake or tremble or fumble. "There we are," he whispered as he finally, finally got the expanse of skin in front of him that he wanted. "That's better." His calloused- but somehow, still soft- fingers trailed over Jeff's chest, pushing the fabric of his shirt aside to tease his nipples, something that made him gasp and squirm a little.

"No one's ever-"

"You're missing out, then," Oscar purred. "Sit up a little." Obediently, Jeff did so, and Oscar gently peeled his shirt off of him. "You're gorgeous, you know?"

"Stop it," Jeff breathed, a shy smile crossing his features as Oscar shed his t-shirt, pulling it up and over his head and tossing it elsewhere unceremoniously. "I'm not gorgeous, Oscar. You can stop telling me that whenever you want. You don't have to lie."

"I'm not lying."

Oscar leaned in and kissed Jeff's neck, peppering soft, gentle pecks and kitten licks over his pulse point and Adam's apple, running a big, dark hand down his chest and stomach to the buckle of his belt. "Yes?" he whispered, pausing to look up at his partner.

Distracted by the tickle of Oscar's wispy, small scruff of hair on his chin against his throat and the sheer emotion of the moment, Jeff had to pause to take a deep, steadying breath. "It's okay," Oscar whispered to him, moving his hand back up. "I won't push it. If you're not ready, we don't have to."

"... I want to."

"You're not saying that because I want to?"

Jeff shook his head, reaching to thread his fingers with Oscar's. "Please," was all he needed to say, his eyes dark and pleading, and Oscar understood immediately.

"Okay."

The baker rearranged their positioning a bit, and unbuckled Jeff's belt slowly, popping the button and unzipping the fly. "Move your hips up," he said, guiding those horrendous slacks off his partner and dropping them off the edge of the bed. "Heh. Didn't peg you for a boxers guy."

"Why not?"

"Just seemed like the tighty-whities sort, is all." Oscar gently ghosted a hand over the bulge at Jeff's crotch, relishing the soft moan of pleasure he received in response. "That feel good?" he asked, watching Jeff's face closely. He cupped the outline of Jeff's cock in a big, broad palm, and gazed on in awe as his lover's eyes closed and his head tipped back, a gasp of pleasure leaving his lips. "God. How'd I get so lucky?"

"Y-you... you didn't... I-I'm not..." Jeff fumbled for words desperately as Oscar stroked him through the fabric of his underwear. His fingers knotted into the sheets, and he let out a squeak as Oscar's finger teased the head of his cock through the thin cotton. "Oscar...!" he gasped, any other words dying on his lips as the baker hooked his fingers into the elastic waistband of Jeff's underwear. For an agonizing second, he hesitated. "Please," Jeff breathed, and in one swift, smooth movement, his boxers were gone, relinquished to the pile the rest of their clothes had formed somewhere across the room, and Jeff Piccirillo was laying on the bed of another man, naked as the day he was born.

Suddenly, he was acutely aware of this fact- he was _naked_ in front of _another man_ \- and he shyly made to cover himself, biting his lip and averting his gaze when Oscar didn't say a word. "I know," he whispered, "I know I'm not much to look at." He was gangly, tall and thin with the exception of the slightest bit of pudge at his stomach, slightly-too-prominent ribs and collarbone poking out of his skin. "I get it if looking at me turns you off, or-"

"Shhh." Jeff was a bit surprised to be quieted by a finger against his lips. "You're beautiful. Stop talkin' about yourself like that." Oscar smiled sweetly, reassuringly, and kissed Jeff's forehead gently. "I don't wanna hear you say another bad word about yourself tonight, Jeff. Not one. You hear me?"

Jeff blinked, confused, but nodded. _Okay. Don't be mean to myself. Why does that sound like it's going to be hard?_ His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a belt buckle opening and a fly unzipping.

"Is it okay if I...?" Oscar asked, trailing off with his fingers hooked into his underwear, ready to remove his pants and shorts with one movement if the way he was braced was any indication. "I mean, is this gonna be weird?" Pause. "Well... weirder than it already is?"

Jeff couldn't help it. He laughed softly, a fond smile on his face. "It's already a little weird," he concurred, "what's the harm in getting weirder?" He could see the outline of Oscar's length through the fabric of his boxer shorts, and he felt his mouth go a little bit dry. It looked big. Thick, more than anything. Maybe it was just his mind playing tricks, telling him it was going to be big because, well, he'd never done anything like this before, but _oh God what if I can't do anything with it, I don't even know how to touch him, it's not at the right angle, I-_

"Jeff?" Oscar's voice broke through the growing panic and shook him out of his thoughts. The large baker had pulled his pants and underwear down somewhat, tantalizingly exposing a bush of thick, black hair at the base of his cock. Instead of finishing the job and getting naked, though, he was hovering over his partner with furrowed brow. "You okay?"

A moment passed before Jeff nodded, taking a deep breath. "Yeah. Just... nervous. I've never... done anything like this with another man. I... I don't want to be bad."

"No one's good at it the first time," Oscar reassured him with a gentle smile. "Besides, most of your job is gonna be laying there and looking cute while I do all the hard work. Not hard when you do the last part all of the time."

Jeff opened his mouth to protest. "Don't you dare," Oscar reminded him, gently leaning in to kiss and nibble at his neck while stroking a hand down his body. "Remember what I said? Don't say anything bad about yourself." His hand made contact with Jeff's half-erect cock, and he paused. "Huh. You really must be nervous."

"W-Well, yeah, I... I don't want to disappoint you, is all..."

"Honey-bun, you're not gonna disappoint me." Oscar smiled as he stroked Jeff's cock in slow, gentle movements, feeling him grow more erect in his palm and relishing in the sounds of quiet pleasure he was letting out. "You're not gonna disappoint me," he repeated, his voice a bit huskier, deeper, more needy. "Just relax, and let me take care of all the hard stuff. You don't even have to think." A rough thumb brushed over the head of Jeff's cock, wrenching a gasp from him. "All you have to do..." A kiss over his pulse, and the drag of a fingertip along the underside of his length, and Jeff _squirmed_ , "is feel."

Jeff wasn't sure if Oscar stopping his gentle touches at that moment was mercy or cruelty. He definitely didn't want to finish just yet, but at the same time, god, he'd been so close. If all it took was nice words and soft touches to get him off, maybe he'd been missing out all of those years he told himself he wouldn't, couldn't, shouldn't look at men.

A shuffling of fabric, the clatter of a belt buckle against the floor. Oscar's pants were discarded into the pile the rest of their clothes had formed. Slowly, nervously, Jeff's gaze traveled down his partner's body, taking in the sight of him; long black hair falling over his shoulders, round glasses that were slipping down his nose and starting to fog up (but he didn't seem to be in a hurry to take them off), soft warm chest and rounded stomach dusted with black hair.

Once his eyes locked onto the prize, though, he couldn't tear them away. Oscar wasn't as endowed as some of the men on the Internet Jeff had surreptitiously Googled when he started realizing the fluttering in his stomach he got around Oscar was more than just excitement at making a new friend. In fact, next to some of them, it was almost small. But it was thick- Jeff wrapped his hand around it nervously and found his fingers barely met- and honestly longer than Jeff had been prepared for. Above him, Oscar licked his lips and sighed quietly, placing his hand atop Jeff's. "That's a good start," he half-teased, a smile on his face, "now... move your hand. Up and down... j-just think about what you like when you jack off." His voice broke slightly as Jeff stroked him, slow and awkward. He wasn't particularly good at it. Oscar had expected that. "Watch your nails," he urged at one point, "ow, shit, don't grab that hard," at another.

"So, um..." Jeff began, pausing the motion of his hand (though he did let his finger trail over the head for a moment). "How, um... how far are we... y'know...?"

"As far as you want." Oscar tucked hair behind his ear and nudged his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "If this is all you want, it's all we'll do. If you wanna fuck, we'll do that." Jeff bristled at the vulgar language, but Oscar didn't stop. "I know I said I'd top if you wanted, but if you changed your mind..."

"N-no, no, I didn't... I want to. I just... is it gonna hurt?"

"Maybe a little at first. I'm not gonna lie to you." Oscar kissed Jeff's forehead. "The key is to relax. Here..." He shifted to the nightstand, pulling a drawer open and withdrawing a bottle, the words _Slippery Stuff_ embellished on the front in blue cursive, and- Jeff blushed at the sight- a condom. "You alright?"

"Yeah..."

"Alright... if you need to stop, tell me. Okay?" Oscar gently pressed his lips against Jeff's cheek, then his jaw, then down his neck and chest and stomach. With a shuddering breath, Jeff let his fingers tangle in Oscar's hair, tipping his head back as the tender touches and kisses sent his head spinning. He was so far away in bliss, in fact, that he didn't hear the quiet snap of the lubricant opening. The pressure of a fingertip against his asshole- _whoa, back up, that's not what that's for!_ part of his brain fired off- had him gasping in surprise and jerking away from the touch.

"Whoa, okay... easy. You really want this, or do you just think I want it and you don't want to tell me no?" Oscar asked, his fingers slick with the lube and a combination of worry and mild frustration written on his face. "It's okay if you don't want to, Jeff. Honestly."

"No, no! I want to, I swear... just... that's always been... you know, exit only?" The statement- its bluntness and the sort of obviousness- made Oscar huff out a soft laugh, and Jeff's cheeks turn a neon pink. "I'm just... nervous."

"You've never even put a finger up there yourself? Never been curious?"

"Oscar... I've been so deep in the closet since I turned 13 that I was practically hanging out with Aslan and Mr. Tumnus."

"And? Mr. Tumnus was kind of hot in the movie."

"Oh my god, no, that's not the point!"

"I know, I know, I'm just teasing you." Oscar smiled, pressing a kiss to Jeff's inner thigh. He stroked over the soft skin with his big, rough hands, almost reverently. "Okay, okay, I'm done making jokes. If you really wanna do this..."

"And I do!" Jeff insisted.

"Then I need you to relax. Take a deep breath. We're gonna try this again." Another kiss to his thigh and Jeff trembled. "I'm gonna try and do three fingers," Oscar continued, "before I put my dick in there. If you need me to stop, say so, okay? And if you can't talk, just... pull my hair, really hard. That'll get my attention."

Jeff nodded dumbly. Oscar rumbled softly as he went back to work, gently pressing the tip of a slicked finger to the tight ring of muscle. Instinctively, Jeff tensed, biting his lip, only to get a gentle _"relax"_ from between his knees. Deep breath in, deep breath out, and-

"Ah! Geez..."

"Heh. Calm down, cupcake, that's just the tip..." Oscar held back a chuckle at his choice of words. "Okay? Doesn't hurt?"

"Mm-mm. D-doesn't hurt... feels... feels kind of weird, but..."

"Yeah, it does the first few times. Just relax. It'll start feeling good in a second. Here." Oscar gently took Jeff's cock in his free hand and stroked, slowly. "This helps. Just relax... deep breath."

Jeff swallowed hard, his eyes drifting shut and his head tipping back against the pillows as Oscar's thick finger sank into him deeper. _Holy cow, this is how big a finger feels? How am I gonna take his...?_ Jeff gasped as the digit inside him moved slightly, in and out slow and gentle. "O-Oscar..."

"Shhhh." Another kiss, and blunt pressure against his entrance again. This time the intrusion hurt- it burned, in fact- and Jeff hissed through his teeth. Oscar paused. "Okay?"

"Gimme a second," Jeff managed to pant, eyes closed tight. "H-how am I gonna take you? Y-your fingers feel huge..."

"We'll make it work. And remember, we'll stop whenever you need to." Oscar could feel how Jeff relaxed around him, and sank the second finger in deep. "Keep breathing. You're holding your breath..." The fingers scissored slightly, crooked a bit, and Jeff breathlessly whined and gasped his way through the delicious torture. Oscar was right, he'd noticed; the pain was nearly non-existant, replaced by white hot pleasure that spiked when a calloused fingertip brushed over a spot that had Jeff seeing stars.

Under his wordless cry he thought he heard Oscar murmur "there we are," but he couldn't be sure before the spot was dragged over again, and again, and again, leaving Jeff trembling and gasping for breath with his hands grasping at the blankets desperately.

"Wh... what was...?"

"Meet your prostate, cupcake. It's gonna be your best friend." One more finger sank in, and after a few more thrusts and some gentle spreading, they eventually pulled out. Jeff whimpered softly, needily, and lifted his hips, seeking some kind of stimulation- any at all. "See? Told you it'd start feeling good. Think you're ready?"

Jeff whined again, nodding wordlessly. He managed to scrounge up a single word from his vocabulary- _"please"_ \- as Oscar unwrapped the condom and rolled it over his cock, letting out a little chuckle when he realized he'd grabbed one that happened to be bright purple, and slicked himself with another helping of lube.

"'Kay. We're gonna make this easier for you. As much as I'd love to see your face, this'll be a lot nicer for you if you get up on your hands and knees."

"But..."

"C'mon, Jeff. Please." Jeff didn't protest further after that, though he definitely blushed bright red from head to toe as he shifted himself to his knees and elbows.

"I feel..."

"Exposed? Yeah, I get it... it's alright." Big warm hands landed on his ass, and a trickle of lube ran down the cleft between his cheeks and over his opened hole. Jeff whimpered, letting out a breathless _"oh, god"_. "Alright," Oscar whispered, slicking his cock again with some extra lube ("too much is better than not enough, trust me"). "I'm gonna go in, okay?"

Blunt pressure, bigger than fingers.

"Deep breath, cupcake."

Jeff's toes curled and he gripped the pillow beneath him, turning and burying his face into it to muffle his whimpers as slowly, slowly, Oscar pressed into him, and for an excruciating moment Jeff thought for sure that he wouldn't fit.

Then the head of Oscar's cock finally, finally slid into him, and Jeff responded with a sharp "Ah!" and digging his nails into the pillow. "Ah... ah, geez, Oscar, it's... it's bigger than I thought..."

"Heh. I'm gonna take that as a compliment. Just... mmh. Tell me when I can keep going." His hands stroked down Jeff's back, tracing over the bumps of his spine and relishing in the way he trembled.

After a moment to adjust, Jeff nodded, biting his lip. "Move," he whispered, slightly muffled by the pillow. Oscar still understood him, though, if the way he sank in deeper was any indication. Jeff turned and whined into the pillow again, trembling, trying to silence his rushing thoughts. _Oh my god, he's huge! How is he not all the way in yet?!_

Realistically, he knew Oscar wasn't _that_ big. But god, he felt absolutely massive. Right as he thought he couldn't take anymore, that any further would split him in two, Jeff felt hips touch his and the warm weight of Oscar leaning over his back. "Alright. Th-that's all of it... god, you're tight."

Jeff surprised even himself with what he said next. "Holy shit." His eyes snapped open, and Oscar snorted a laugh into his shoulder. "I, uh, I mean-"

"No, no, it's fine, it's good. I can check 'made Mr. Pickles curse' off my bucket list now." Oscar moved his hips ever so slightly, just barely pulling out before sinking back in. "Hah... you okay?"

"Mmhm... d-don't stop. Please..." The pain was starting to dissipate, replaced with pleasure that made Jeff's head spin. As Oscar began thrusting- slowly at first, building to a steady but not-too-fast pace- Jeff let out a long, breathless moan. God, that felt good. Really good. "Nnh... h-holy... I've... I w-was missing out..."

"I told you so... want me to go faster?"

"No," Jeff answered, reaching back a bit awkwardly to grip Oscar's hip. "N-no, just... hah... just like this..." He liked this steady pace. His nerves were aflame and his legs trembled with every thrust. "O-Oscar, I... _oh, fuck..._ "

"Ooh, twice! I must really be doin' something right... you sure you don't want it faster?"

Jeff couldn't figure out how to form words for a minute. He managed to bumble out something that sounded vaguely like "faster" after some incomprehensible noises and aborted attempts, and for his efforts Oscar's pace picked up, the sound of their hips slapping together now audible. Unsure of what to do with his hands (so much was happening, so many feelings and sensations, what was he supposed to do with his anything?), Jeff settled for grasping the pillow with one and letting the other move to encircle his cock, currently twitching and leaking pre-cum all over that nice quilt on Oscar's bed. He tried his best to stroke himself in time with the thrusts at his back, but- _oh, shit_ \- as he found his rhythm, the thick length deep inside him pushed against his prostate again.

The world went to white static for a split second. Jeff felt his entire body tense, then unwind, and wet heat spill over his knuckles and- presumably- onto Oscar's quilt. "Ohhhhhh my god," he managed as he returned to his body. His shaking limbs failed to hold him up, and he slumped to the mattress with another "oh my god."

"Damn, cupcake. I expected you to last longer than that..." Still, Oscar lowered himself atop Jeff- gently, to avoid putting too much of his weight onto him- and kissed along the shell of his ear for a moment before whispering to him. "You gonna be okay if I keep going? I'm... I'm really close."

"Y-yeah, yeah, keep goin'..." Jeff whimpered as Oscar continued thrusting, grasping at the pillow and burying his face in it to muffle the noises of delight he let out. Oscar's rhythm stuttered, fell in and out, and then- oh, and then- Oscar growled a quiet "fuck, Jeff" before pressing himself in as deep as possible and stilling, panting. The condom dulled most of the sensation, but Jeff could still feel how Oscar's cock twitched and pulsed, and a vague warmth through the latex barrier.

"Damn..." Oscar lay atop his partner for a long moment, regaining his senses. He brushed Jeff's hair aside and peppered kisses over the back of his neck before straightening up slightly and gripping the base of his cock and pulling out, slowly.

God, now that he'd had it, Jeff wasn't ready to feel so empty again. He let out a final whine when Oscar's cock finally slid free, and lay there for a moment longer. "I... I don't think I can move..."

"S'alright. I gotta throw away the condom anyway... I'll grab something to clean us up with..."

Heavy footsteps exited the room. Jeff managed, awkwardly, to turn over onto his back, sweat streaking his chest and sticking his hair to his forehead, and grimaced when he brushed against the spot where had absolutely came on Oscar's quilt. _Whoops. I should probably get him a new quilt... hope this one wasn't important._ The same heavy footsteps returned, and Jeff purred softly when a warm, damp cloth touched his stomach. "Shhh. Just me."

"I know. Feels good." His eyes fluttered open, and he smiled up at Oscar dreamily. God, he looked amazing, his hair out of place and his face still sweaty and his glasses a little crooked and still foggy. "... Thank you."

"I'm the one who should be thanking you." Oscar gently took Jeff's hand and wiped it clean. Glancing at the wet spot on the blankets, he shrugged- _eh, fuck it, wasn't important_ \- and set the cloth aside. "Can you get up? I kinda wanna get that sweaty sticky quilt off the bed before we go to sleep..."

Jeff blinked a little. "You... want me to stay...?"

"Of course. What, you thought I'd ask you back here and fuck you senseless then tell you to get out? Jeff, c'mon." Oscar smiled and took Jeff's hand. "Alright, get up, cupcake. Upsie-daisy."

Jeff's legs wobbled, and he had to brace himself against the wall- and whoof, that was a weird ache in a weird place, walking and sitting would be awkward for a while- but he managed to stand, watching Oscar peel the dirty blanket from the bed and replace it with a clean one. He no sooner turned the sheets down than Jeff practically collapsed into the bed with a contented, tired sigh, like a dog who had an eventful day. "Um... okay then," Oscar said, shrugging, and moving to crawl into the other side of the bed. "You enjoy yourself?"

"Mmhm." Jeff curled into Oscar's side, wrapping an arm around his chest. "Sleepy, though..."

"Yeah, good sex'll wear you out." Oscar kissed the top of Jeff's head before removing his glasses and setting them on his nightstand. "Get some sleep if you're tired, honey pie."

An adorable yawn cut off anything Jeff may have wanted to say. He rested his head against Oscar's shoulder and closed his eyes. "G'night..."

"Night, cupcake."

"Mmloveya."

The confession was quiet and slurred, and Oscar briefly wondered if he'd heard it right. "Jeff?" he asked, turning his attention to his partner and finding Jeff already snoring. Out cold.

"... Love you, too, Jeff," Oscar whispered before he turned off the lamp on his nightstand. "Love you, too."


End file.
